The motorcycle is generally provided with a primary leg support and an auxiliary leg support, which are used to support the motorcycle in an upright position at the time when the motorcycle is parked. Some absent-minded or careless motorcyclists often fail to retract the auxiliary leg support of the motorcycle before they operate the motorcycle. An unretracted auxiliary leg support of the motorcycle in operation poses a safety hazard.